Life Has Strange Consequences
by Trav0n84
Summary: The aftermath of the storm that destroyed Arcadia Bay.


Life Has Strange Consequences

Max, I don't understand your relationship with that girl, and I don't think I can condone it anymore."

"Mom, why? I like Chloe, she's my best friend."

"I just don't think I like how close you two are. When I was your age, girls never got that close unless there was something wrong with them."

"Wrong with them? You mean they were into girls? Mom, that doesn't mean there's something wrong with them. And Chloe and I aren't like that, we're just really good friends and we have a lot in common."

"I know that times and attitudes have changed recently, but that doesn't make it right."

"Mom, please! Like I said, we're not like that, we're just really good friends."

"Are you sure she's not a deviant?"

"Mom, she's fourteen. She's not paying attention to anyone."

"Well, that's good, but I'm still not sure I like it. She looks like the type to decide she doesn't like boys."

"Mom, even if that's true, it's not an issue yet, and it's not going to change how I feel about her."

"Well, I guess you have your mind made up and I can't stop you from spending time with her, but I just don't want her here. Ok?"

"Alright, mom. Chloe's parents practically treat me like a second daughter already."

"That's good. That means you can hang out over there after school."

"Okay." The next day after school, while the girls were playing in the Price's backyard, Max told Chloe about her conversation with her mom. "That sucks, but at least you're always welcome here and my parents will never judge you like that."

"Thank god for you and your parents, Chloe."

"Of course." She drew the younger girl into a hug, trying to comfort her best friend as much as possible. "I'm here for you, Max, always. I may not have the feelings that you're mom accused me of, I may not be what your mom says I am, but I will never abandon you, Max. I'm here with you forever, I promise."

"Thank you, Chloe. And I promise, no matter what happens, we will be together forever. Nothing will keep us apart." When they separated, Chloe put a smile on her face to hide her pain and try to cheer up her best friend, then grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her away to continue playing. They spent the rest of the day playing outside, only coming in for supper, and only parting when it grew dark and Max had to return home. That night, she found out that her family would be moving to Seattle in a week. It took every ounce of courage she had to tell Chloe about the move, finally getting the words out just moments before they found out about William's death. For a moment, Max had the almost overwhelming feeling of guilt. Yes, William had been like a second father, but this was all out of proportion, like she was responsible, but as soon as the feeling came, it passed. Max's departure was three days later, which allowed her to attend the funeral, but they couldn't delay any longer, because her father's job started the next day. She didn't realize she would be leaving before the graveside service was over. She tried to offer Chloe as much comfort as possible before her parents pulled her away and loaded her into the car like so much luggage.

Fast forward five(ish) years, to the destruction of Arcadia Bay. As they stopped for gas, Chloe looked at Max, still leaning against the door. "Not that I ain't grateful, or anything, but why save me and not Arcadia Bay?" Max stared at her for a moment before replying, "I saved you because you're my best friend. And I don't know if you feel the same way, but I think I actually love you. Not just as a friend. I think, maybe, I'm in love with you." Chloe was rocked by this declaration. "Wow. I can't believe that. I never thought I'd hear you say that. But Max, that text I sent you about marrying me wasn't entirely a joke. I love you, Maximus." Max leaned out the window, Chloe leaning down and placing a kiss on her best friend's lips. "Max, I've loved you for a long time. In fact, I'd say you're probably the reason I fell in love with Rachel. You weren't there and I needed someone."

"That doesn't make your feelings for her any less real. I saw how devastated you were that she was missing; and I saw how it nearly destroyed you when we found her body."

"I'm not arguing that. I'm just saying that I loved you first. And that's what allowed me to fall for Rachel." Max smirked. "So, when did you fall in love with me?"

"I think I was always in love with you, even when we were kids, and I just didn't really realize it till after you were gone."

"I didn't know until yesterday. I'm still not a hundred percent sure; but I'm certain enough."

"Good." She leaned in for another kiss, this one more lingering. She only broke the kiss when she heard the "chunk" of the gas pump coming to a stop. She put the hose away, closed the cap and lid, then went around the other side, opened that cap and plugged in the hose, starting the pump. "How much, so far?"

"Almost $60 so far."

"Can we really afford this?"

"Yeah, we're good. We took almost six grand from the principal and I only owed Frank a little over three. We should have enough to get to Seattle and have some to spare."

"Ok."

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay right now. I don't think it's completely settled in yet."

"I know what you mean. I'm still kinda trippin' out over all of this. Still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you saved my life yet again."

"Well, from what I experienced since I've been here, there's not much reason to save Arcadia Bay, but every reason to save you."

"Thank you." Max scooted over to the driver's side and leaned out the window to share another kiss. "Chloe, I promise that I will stay by your side forever. And I'll keep saving you if I have to."

"Thank you, Super Max. Do you think you'll have to?"

"God, I hope not. I hope that the souls of everyone I sacrificed was enough to pay for yours. Otherwise, what was the point?" Chloe's expression turned extremely somber at that. "Hey, look on the bright side: for whatever reason, Death had a major fucking hard-on for you." The blue-haired girl laughed at that. "Quite the painful rager." That set the younger girl into a fit of giggles, triggering her friend's giggling fit.

After paying for the fuel, Chloe came out of the station, a fresh pack of cigarettes in hand. As she jumped in the truck, she saw the disappointed look on Max's face and asked, "Hey, what's wrong? I thought we were okay."

"We are, but I need to ask you something, and I'm not sure what you'll say."

"What is it? You can ask me anything, Maxie, it's ok." She took a deep breath before turning to face the older girl. "First, are we, like, girlfriends, now?"

"Uh, Max, I would've thought that would be obvious at this point." They both laughed again before the brunette finally said, "Stop smoking, please? I love you, and as much as I love kissing you, the taste of stale cigarette smoke in your mouth makes me wanna hurl."

"Say no more, Super Max." She reached down and unlatched the ashtray and removed it, walking over to the nearest trash can, threw away the pack of cigarettes, emptied the ashtray, then patted her pockets to make sure she hadn't missed anything, then went back to the truck. She replaced the ashtray, winked at her girlfriend and stated, "Be right back, don't move," then strode back into the station. She returned a few minutes later with some nicotine gum, already chewing a piece, then they were off, down the highway, once again. Chloe looked over at her girlfriend and said, "Hey, you've been through a hella lot the last twenty-four hours."

"So have you?"

"Yeah, but you had to use your powers a lot and I know that overusing your powers takes a lot out of you. We've got about three and-a-half hours to Seattle. You should get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll wake you up when we get there. Sleep, Max."

"Okay. Love you, Chlo," she said as she leaned her head against the window. "Love you, too, Max." She reached over and patted Max's knee. About an hour and-a-half later, she jerked awake, screaming briefly. Immediately, the older girl pulled the truck over to the shoulder, parked and pulled her girlfriend into her arms, resting her head on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Max finally calmed down, but didn't pull away. "You alright, now?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?" Max shook her head. "Nuh uh." They sat that way for several minutes, Max simply breathing in her partner's scent, absorbing the warmth of her body and her arms around her, anchoring herself in the moment.

Finally, she spoke, "There was another reason I chose to save you. A reason I think you should know."

"What is it, babe? What do I need to know?"

"Remember how you begged me to sacrifice you to save Arcadia Bay?"

"Of course. The storm was my fault, because you kept having to save me." At that, Max pulled back, doubled up her fist and punched Chloe in the arm as hard as she could. "Ow! Damn, Caulfield, what the hell was that for!?"

"For thinking you were responsible. I've got news for you, neither of us are responsible. When I chose to rescue you, that was actually the second time I stood on that cliff with you."

"What?"

"The first time, I did what you asked, and I let you die. We buried you, but it didn't change anything. The storm came anyway and wiped out everything. So I jumped back and saved you again, then saved you at the lighthouse."

"So all that weird shit that happened wasn't because I survived, and it wasn't because of your time powers."

"No. I think something else was going on, something on a more cosmic scale than you and me."

"Wow, that's hella intense. Does take a load off, though. So, what was your nightmare about?"

"Remembering the timeline where I sacrificed you." Chloe drew her girlfriend into her arms and held her even more tightly than before. "I'm not going anywhere, baby, I promise."

"I know, but it was still scary."

"So when did the storm hit?"

"Just, like, ten minutes before I woke up. Clear, blue skies, the sun setting, then, about five seconds later, full-blown storm. As soon as the tornado touched down and started moving toward the town, I jumped back."

"About ten minutes between the formation of the storm and the tornado?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"And what was it, roughly fifteen minutes till it actually hit the town?"

"I think so. Why? What are you thinking?"

"That's almost half-an-hour. Even without storm sirens, that's plenty of time to warn everyone in town and for them to find shelter."

"Meaning that most of the town probably survived. I never noticed that before." Chloe turned to the radio, switching it on and searching for a local station.

Scanning the stations, it didn't take long to find one that was broadcasting the news. "We have new information regarding the storm that hit Arcadia Bay late yesterday evening. Both the Red Cross and the National Guard from Portland have arrived and begun combing through the wreckage. So far, nearly fifty people have been found alive, all being pulled from underground shelters or sturdy inner rooms of homes and businesses. There have been multiple injuries, but so far, no casualties. The largest number of survivors by far, came from Blackwell Academy, where dozens of students, staff and other residents took shelter. Though the roof of the Academy was severely damaged, the solid structure survived the storm intact. The National Guard is slowly moving downtown, while the Red Cross has set up an aid station on the grounds of Blackwell Academy." Chloe and Max exchanged shocked looks. "Survivors. Maybe the town made it after all," the younger girl said. "Maybe, but don't get your hopes too high, Max. Blackwell was all the way inland, it probably didn't get hit as hard. Look, I hope just as much as you, but we have to look at it realistically. Downtown was right in the middle of its path."

"I know. I just want so badly for everyone to be alright, for this not to be my fault." Instead of responding, the older girl simply pulled her in for another hug. Both girls were fighting back tears, the radio news anchor droning on in the background about relief efforts, how to donate time or money, etc. After a few minutes, Max pulled back, smiling at her girlfriend and said, "Thanks, Chloe. I needed that. Now, why don't we get back on the road? It's probably going to be a while before we hear anything definitive."

"Yeah, okay. You want me to put on some music, or do you want to keep listening to the news?"

"I think I wanna hear some music, Che."

"Sure thing." She reached down and started scanning the stations again, finally settling on one she knew Max would like. As a song began, Chloe put the truck in gear, checked for traffic and pulled back onto the highway. "Two more hours to Seattle, babe, then about another ten minutes to your parents'."

"It'll be nice to see them again."

"Maybe for you. I still remember what your mom said about me five years ago."

"Yeah, well, mom's gonna have to deal with it, cause you're my girlfriend, now." She shifted over to sit in the center of the bench seat, a leg on each side of the gear shift. Once Chloe finished shifting gears, she put a hand on her partner's thigh and she, in turn, leaned her head on the older girl's shoulder. The rest of the ride was quiet and, in just under two and-a-half hours, they pulled up in front of Max's parents' house and climbed out of the truck. They stood, staring at the front door for a moment before the younger girl took the other's hand and led her up the walk. Max checked the knob, finding the door unlocked and led her partner inside. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" Running footsteps announced the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield. They ran straight for their daughter, barely even registering another presence before engulfing her in a hug. "We're so glad you're okay, baby," her mom said. "We were so worried when we saw the news."

"I'm okay. What has the news said about survivors?" They pulled back and her dad said, "They found a bunch of people at Blackwell, and so far, about twenty more as they move downtown."

"All alive?" she asked hopefully. "So far."

"Oh, thank god." She sagged, almost falling, but Chloe stepped up and caught her. "Thanks, Chlo," she said weakly.

Max looked back to her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Chloe, my girlfriend." The blue-hair looked up in panic, but the Caulfield's seemed to be more shocked than upset. "Since when?" her mother finally asked. "Officially? On the way up here after the storm. We stopped at a gas station to fill up the truck and we had a conversation. About that, and a few other things. Have they said anything on the news about the Two Whales diner?"

"My mom was working when the storm hit. Is she okay?"

"I haven't heard anything, but come into the den and we'll keep an eye on the news." The girls nodded and the adults led them further into the house. The news was still playing on the television when the four sat down, Max reaching for Chloe's hand and her support. The footage was playing on the television showed an area about five blocks west of where the Two Whales stood. "The only casualty so far was an eighty-seven year old woman who seems to have died of a heart attack. Most likely stress induced by the storm. There have also been reports from the field of people climbing out of the rubble in the National Guard's path." He paused, putting a hand to his ear. "I'm just hearing now that a flare has gone up a few blocks from the National Guard's position. It appears to have come from a location identified by locals as the Two Whales diner. There appear to be survivors within the remains." Chloe sagged in relief, tears streaming down her face. "I know we don't know for sure my mom is safe, but if there are survivors at the diner, then mom's probably among them."

"I hope so, honey. She was okay last time I saw her, but that was before." She gave her girlfriend a meaningful look, to which she nodded. "I understand. I hope we'll hear something soon. What about David? Where was he?"

"He was in an underground bunker at the time," she said, meaningfully. "Thank god." Her relief was evident, if not as deep as with her mother. "You actually starting to come around about your step-dad?" Max asked, her eyes glinting. "After everything that's happened this last week, I'm starting to."

"Good. He may not show it the right way, but he does care. And Joyce told me when I saw her, that he's agreed to go to counseling." Chloe brightened. "That's cool." Vanessa rose from the couch and said, "Max, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, mom." She rose, petting Chloe's head for a moment before joining her mother in the kitchen. "What did you need my help with?"

"I just wanted you to help me with dinner. It's been a long time since you helped me in the kitchen. And, I wanted to have the chance to talk to you alone."

"What about?"

"Well, for starters, tell me about Blackwell; about Arcadia Bay. And…about Chloe."

"I hope you're not angry that we're together."

"Oh, honey, I got over that a long time ago. No, I'm just curious how it happened." So Max told her mother everything that had occurred from the time she arrived at Blackwell, until the storm, editing out her time powers. "There's something you're not telling me."

"No, nothing."

"Okay… What is hanging from Chloe's keychain? I didn't get a good look at it."

"It's a cute little robot panda," she giggled. "Her mom lifted a hand from her side and Max felt time twisting and slipping past her. When it settled, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen door, looking out, before turning back to her mother. "You have time powers!" she gasped out. Her mother's eyes grew wide. "So that's what you were hiding."

"How? How is this possible?"

Vanessa gestured to a chair. "Sit down." Once Max was seated, she sat in another chair after pulling it up in front of her daughter. "This power has been passed down among the women in the family, from firstborn daughter to firstborn daughter. With each passing generation, the power grows stronger, sometimes adding new abilities. I can reverse time up to an hour and I can send my consciousness into a photograph that I've taken, or that I appear in."

"I can only rewind a few minutes, but I have the same ability with photographs, though I did freeze time once, when a friend of mine tried to throw herself off the roof of the girl's dorms."

"You'll eventually be able to rewind for a greater time as you learn, but this freezing time, that's new."

"But how did I get this power?"

"The power awakens at eighteen, but requires an emotional catalyst to activate. What was yours?"

"Chloe was killed by Nathan Prescott in the girl's bathroom at Blackwell. That was when I first rewound time. What about you?"

"A car accident. I was driving. I rewound without thinking. After the rewind, I acted like I had seen the car coming. My mother told me about the power that morning, so I had an advantage. But you were already at Blackwell, and it wasn't exactly something I could try to explain over the phone."

"I understand."

"Now, tell me again what happened, and this time, don't leave anything out." So, Max explained everything again, this time including all the time rewinds and photo hopping. She was particularly proud that she was able to save Chloe from the train without needing to rewind. When she was finished, she leaned back and asked, "If you knew I was going to inherit this power at eighteen, why were you so surprised when you realized I had powers?"

"Because none of us have ever been able to feel when another is using the power. Normally, only the one using the power can feel the flow of time. You're the first to be able to feel when another is using the power. You have two new abilities and you're rewind will be more powerful than mine. I'm actually kind of jealous."

Max took a deep breath before asking, "Does dad know?"

"Of course. He knew before he married me."

"Did you ever have to save dad's life?"

"No. Or anyone else."

"And no one's powers have ever caused environmental issues like we experienced?" Her mom shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. Our power isn't limited to a small area. It affects the whole world, possibly even the entire universe. So it shouldn't be possible to have a local environmental impact."

"So it wasn't me. I didn't cause it."

"No, you didn't."

"Whew, such a relief. You have no idea what a weight that is off my shoulders."

"I can only imagine." Just then, a commotion from the sitting room drew their attention. Max stuck her head out the door and called, "What's going on?" Her father's voice responded, "You might want to come here, I think Chloe needs you." Max spared only the briefest glance for her mom before running full tilt for the sitting room. She saw Chloe sobbing, so she sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms. "What happened?" she asked. "They finally reached the Two Whales and found survivors, but her mom didn't make it. She was found buried under some rubble near the back of the diner."

"Oh, god, no, Joyce! I'm so sorry, Chloe." She held her girlfriend tighter. "I loved Joyce, too. She was like a second mother to me." Rather than comforting the older girl, this statement caused her to cry even harder.

When Chloe finally settled, almost half an-hour-later, she slipped further down, resting her head on her girlfriend's lap. Max stroked Chloe's hair, even after she felt her breathing turn deep and even. "Is there anything you can do?" Her mother asked. "No. All my pictures are gone, burned. There's only one left and I don't have it. Even if I did, what could I do? Make Chloe stop at the Two Whales on our way out? By that time, the storm was already over. Even if we had stopped, it was probably too late already." During the time that Chloe had been crying over losing her mother, Vanessa had explained to her father about her powers. "So basically, there's nothing that can be done."

"No, I'm afraid not." She sat back, resting her head on the back of the couch and sighing in tiredness. "I need a bath," Max said quietly to herself. Her mom stated, "I'll tell you what: just this one time, I'll let you and Chloe use our tub."

"Are you sure?"

"Just this one time, though."

"Thank you." She gently shook Chloe's shoulder. After a moment, she hummed and whimpered. "Five more minutes, mommy." This quiet phrase caused tears to spring to her eyes. When drops splashed on Chloe's cheeks, she finally roused and looked up at Max. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. You called out to your mom when I tried to wake you up."

"Oh." She quickly sat up and pulled Max into her arms. When she finally calmed, she pulled back, rose from the couch and reached out to pull Chloe to her feet. "We're taking a bath. Go get our clothes out of the truck and meet me upstairs." Chloe nodded and they shared a quick peck on the lips. Before leaving from Arcadia, Chloe dropped Max off at the Blackwell dorms, then drove home so they could both pack enough clothes for a few days and whatever other essentials they needed. After picking up Max at Blackwell, they drove slowly through town till they reached a gas station on the outskirts, before moving on to Seattle. As Chloe walked outside, Max watched her butt and hips sway, her mouth going dry. Finally, she shook her head and headed upstairs.

Max ran her fingers through her hair as water splashed into the large spa tub. She turned and rooted around in the cabinet under the dual sinks until she found the rose scented bath salts and sprinkled a handful into the water, the scent immediately permeating the air. She undressed and slipped into the tub, leaning back against the side just as heavy boots thudded in the hall. "In here, Chlo," she called. A moment later, the door opened and the older girl walked in, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Max grinned and said, "Put your eyes back in your head, Che, and come join me." The taller girl seemingly couldn't strip fast enough, almost tripping over herself. Finally, though, she sat down beside her girlfriend, who wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned into her side. Chloe, in turn, put her arm around her shoulders and leaned into her side. Chloe, in turn, put her arm around her shoulders and leaned her head on the shorter girl's. Chloe reached out with her foot and shut off the water when the tub was full and the couple simply sat, holding each other for several minutes. Max leaned forward and picked up the shampoo, then turned toward Chloe, gesturing for her to dunk her head, which she did. They took turns washing each other's bodies, then Max drained the tub and refilled it, adding another dose of the bath salts and they both relaxed for about half-an-hour. When the water began to cool, they got out, dried off, dressed and headed downstairs. In the den, the news was still on, but the volume was turned so low that it was simply a background drone, barely audible. "Thank you, mom. We definitely needed that." She smiled and replied, "You're welcome. Just don't get used to it. Now, if you think you can eat, supper is ready." They sat around the table and ate meatloaf, corn, mashed potatoes and glasses of tea. After eating, Max led Chloe to her bedroom, where they would be staying for the foreseeable future. As soon as she opened the door, she stepped aside and Chloe gaped in awe. "Your bed is even larger than mine!"

"Yeah. Mom and dad got a new king-sized adjustable bed and I got their California King, since I was still using my twelve-year old single bed."

"Plenty of room to maneuver," Chloe said lasciviously, waggling her eyebrows. Max blushed madly and stuttered out, "Umm, that's a little too soon, I think."

"Don't worry, I know it's too soon. Rachel and I were together for almost two years before we got horizontal."

"I don't know if it will take that long. We just have to take it one day at a time."

The next morning, as they dressed, Chloe said, "I think I'm going to go out and try to find a job. You still need to focus on your photography and getting back into school." She reached out and took both of Max's hands in her own. "I want to be better than I have been so far. I want to take care of you." Max smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure you'll find something. If not today, then soon."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. She released Max's hands and stepped back. Reaching for a bra, she pursed her lips and blew Max a kiss, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "I know things are bad right now and they're not going to get better overnight, but I'm going to try to make your life better."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you, considering you just lost everyone?"

"Yeah, but, I think, if I focus on being the one to provide for my partner, it will keep me from slipping into the angry, self-centered, childish person I was when you returned to Arcadia Bay. I need to be better than that for you." Max, rather than trying to speak, simply wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, gripping tightly and resting her head on her breasts. The older girl wrapped her arms around her partner's shoulders, squeezing just as tightly. When Max stepped back and winked at her girlfriend. "I'd love to see you topless more often. You look really hot." She grinned back at her shorter partner. "Only if you do, too." She blushed and replied, "Okay. But only in front of you."

"Of course. Rachel and I used to walk around and completely nude sometimes, when her parents or mine weren't home. It was nerve-wracking at first, but then it became fun."

"Was this before or after you two "got horizontal"?"

"Before. And after," she replied, grinning. "I don't know that I could do that. I'm way too shy." Chloe chuckled. "You could. Like anything else, it just takes practice." Max blushed. "And you want me to practice a lot." Chloe just grinned before leaning down to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, then finished dressing.

Chloe and Max clattered down the steps and the younger girl's parents called out to them that breakfast was ready. They sat at the table, where her mom set down plates with waffles, eggs and sausage. After she cleaned her plate, Chloe rose to her feet, said, "I'm off," and kissed Max's temple. "Where are you headed?" Vanessa asked, kindly. "I'm going to try to find a job. We have some money on us, but that won't last long. And I want to take care of Max, provide for her." She paused, staring at her girlfriend for a moment before adding, "I want to marry her, eventually. I love her." The younger girl gaped in awe at Chloe's declaration. Finally, she rose and stepped up to her. "We never discussed marriage," she whispered low. "I know," she whispered back. "It wasn't something I planned on saying, it just kind of slipped out. That's why I added the word eventually. I know you're new to this, and I know you're not ready for marriage or anything like that. Even though I didn't mean to say it, I still meant what I said." Max threw her arms around Chloe's neck and slammed their lips together. Chloe slowly wrapped her arms around Max's waist and drew her closer, deepening the kiss. When they broke away, they were both flushed. Chloe stepped back and cleared her throat, and said, "I need to get going. I'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

"Yeah. Later. I love you, Chloe."

"Love you, Maximus." With one final quick kiss, Chloe left. Ryan turned to her and asked, "Maximus?"

"One of her nicknames for me. She's always called me that among other things, though I don't really know why?"

"So, what are you going to do while Chloe's gone?" Vanessa asked. "Probably going to go online and try to find a high school with a photography program nearby. That is one thing I miss about Blackwell," she sighed. With that, she trudged upstairs to her room while Ryan and Vanessa traded glances. Meanwhile, Chloe was humming along with the music on the radio. She pulled up to a fast-food place and requested an application, which she sat down and filled out. When she finished, she turned it in and headed back out. Four hours later, she stopped to eat, doodling on a piece of paper. A man was walking to a seat, holding a try when he happened to glance down at her drawings, then the tattoo on her arm. He pointed to it and asked, "Design that yourself?"

Chloe looked up at the long-haired, bearded man. "Yeah, why?"

"You're drawings are really good. Better than mine."

"Thanks. I think."

"Sorry," he said, holding out his hand. She looked at him for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. "My name is Ben Worth and I have a somewhat successful tattoo parlor just across the street. Ever use a tattoo gun?"

"No, but I've always been fascinated."

"If you're interested, I can teach you."

"That would be awesome, thank you."

"Alright, as soon as I'm done eating, I'll show you my place."

"Cool." Chloe called Max immediately to give her the good news. "Hey, Che, what's up?"

"I think I have a job. I may not be getting paid for a while, but I'll be doing something that I really enjoy."

"What's that?"

"Tattoos." And she told Max the whole story. "That's awesome, babe. Really good tattoo artists can make a lot of money."

"Yeah. I can't wait to start. I miss you. I know we spent longer periods apart in Arcadia Bay, but I really miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too. I can hardly wait till you come home."

"Me, too. So, what have you been up to?"

"Found another school with a photography program. I sent in all the information they needed. We'll see if I can get in. It's in Northern Seattle, so I'll have to take public transit, or learn to drive your truck."

"I can try to teach you to drive my truck. But we should make sure you get in and see what our individual schedules are going to be."

"Yeah. I'm just figuring if I do get in, my schedule would most likely be very similar to what it was at Blackwell. Which I don't think will reopen in time for me to graduate this year."

"Probably won't reopen till next year. Well, I should probably go. I don't know how long it's going to take him to eat and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I understand. I'll see you when you get home, honey."

"Ok. See you later. I love you, Max."

"Love you, too."

Chloe pulled up in front of the tattoo parlor, coming to a stop and shutting it off, and she and Ben stepped out and he led her inside. He showed her to a table where she could work on designs and left her alone for half-an-hour. When he returned, he showed her to a space where pig skin was pinned to a mannequin torso and arms. He picked up a tattoo gun, showing her the parts and showed her how to transfer her designs to the skin, then letting her practice. Ben returned every half hour to check on her, but she was so absorbed in her task, that she didn't even notice, until he touched her shoulder some three hours after she sat down. She jumped slightly and looked up at him. Looking at her work, he nodded in appreciation. "Good work. Your lines aren't too thick, which is a mistake a lot of people make when they begin. You've strayed outside the lines a little bit, but it's barely noticeable. You're really good. Given what I see here, I'd say no more than two weeks of practice and you'll be able to actually start taking on clients. On a limited basis to start with, of course."

"Sweet. I thought I'd have to practice a lot longer." He shook his head and replied, "Nah, just two more weeks and you'll be good to go."

"What time do you want me to come in tomorrow?" He scratched at his beard as he thought, before finally saying, "Can you be here about ten?"

"Sure. Just to let you know, though, my girlfriend is trying to get into school, so my availability will probably change, depending on her schedule." He nodded. "That's not a problem. Just let me know when that happens."

"Sure."

"By the way, you'll have to buy your own equipment. If you're strapped for funds, you can find some good deals on used equipment online. We'll provide the ink and everything, but you'll have to get your own machine and needles."

"Ok. Thank you. And thank you for this opportunity." She reached out and shook his hand. "No problem. You've got the hand of someone who's been doing this a while."

"Thanks again. I'll see you in the morning. Ten o'clock." He nodded in reply and Chloe headed out the door to her truck for the drive back to the Caulfield home.

When Chloe pulled into the driveway, there was a familiar muscle car parked on the street and myriad emotions crashed through her brain. On the one hand, they had started off antagonistic, with him trying to replace her father. On the other hand, he had promised to go to counseling and had saved her beloved, Max, from that douche-nozzle Mark Jefferson. She simply sat in her truck for a couple of minutes before shutting off the engine and heading inside. When she checked her phone to see why Max hadn't texted her, she found her phone was dead and remembered that she had forgotten to plug it in the night before. She opened the door and walked back to the den, where everyone was gathered. Ignoring David for the moment, Chloe turned to Max and handed her her phone, saying, "I forgot to plug it in last night, so it died some time after I called you. Will you plug it in for me?"

"Sure, hon," Max replied, leaning up to place a kiss on the taller girl's cheek. Once Max left the room, Chloe turned back to David. "How are you?" he asked. "Honestly? I'm just trying to hold it all together. I'm sure you know about mom?" He nodded. "Yeah. I was watching the news when they made the announcement. That's why I'm here. Should've known you would've watched the news, too. I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Max is a big part of that. I'm trying to be a good partner for her and take care of her. I got a good job today, so I'll be able to provide for her while she studies photography and starts on her career." He nodded. "I want you to know that I'm going to keep my promise to your mother about going to counseling." Just then, Max returned, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. "Phone's plugged in on your side of the bed. "David's eyebrows rose and Chloe responded testily, "Max _is_ my girlfriend."

"I'm not arguing that. I'm just surprised you're already sharing a bed." Max blushed and replied, "It's not like there's really anywhere else for Chloe to sleep. And after what happened in Arcadia Bay, we both have nightmares, so it's good to sleep together. And that's all we do is sleep." Again, he nodded and said, "I should go." He placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder as he walked by. As he was about to walk out, Chloe turned and asked him, "Would you stay for supper? That is, if Ryan and Vanessa don't mind." She rose from the couch and said, "We would be happy to have you stay."

Supper conversation mostly revolved around the adults' jobs, though occasionally, Ryan and Vanessa did talk about Max's childhood. After supper, while everyone else retired to the main sitting room, Chloe escorted David to the door. He paused with his hand on the door and looked back over his shoulder at her and said, "Thank you. For inviting me to stay."

"I've lost my entire family. You're the only link I have left to my mother." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Also, you're trying to be better and so am I. I think, with time, we could possibly be friends."

"I would like that." He patted her on the upper arm before opening the door and leaving. Chloe stood staring at the door for a few seconds before turning to join her girlfriend and her family. Well, her family, now, too.

Two weeks later, Chloe signed papers and her boss sent them in, allowing her to become a licensed tattooist. Max finished studying online rather than on campus and, after graduating, apprenticed with a photographer while studying online. She and Chloe moved into their own apartment shortly after the former graduated and, a year later, they married, Max being given away by her father, and Chloe, by David. Max continued to practice with her powers, developing them to their limits. The couple lived together for many years, adopting a child, and Max bearing one via artificial insemination. Their daughter inherited her mother's powers.

Mark Jefferson was tried and convicted of over thirty counts of abduction, purchase and possession of drugs, and three counts of murder; having been found culpable in the death of Rachel Amber.


End file.
